


He Didn't Even Have a Job And Yet He Still Failed It

by AngelaHearts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, I really don't know how to tag, Major Character Injury, Other, uhhh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaHearts/pseuds/AngelaHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you mean we’re stuck?”</p><p>“I meant what I said, Trashykawa. We’re stuck. All because you couldn’t let go of a stupid grudge.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Didn't Even Have a Job And Yet He Still Failed It

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on Ao3! Yay! Okay, so I honestly had no clue what to write, and I didn’t want it to end up seeming too crack-fic-like, so… This is what I came up with. Written for htakahiros for the haikyuu spring fling. I hope you like it! 
> 
> This also takes place before the finals, so they haven't gone head to head quite yet!
> 
> Finally, I kind of speed edited it, so please tell me if you find any spelling or grammar issues! I have another work coming out next week or so that I've been trying to get done as well.

_This is definitely_ not _how I planned to spend my Saturday,_ Kenma thought. How, again, had Shoyo convinced him to do this?

 

“Kenma! You’re so slow! Is that box too heavy?” Kuroo questioned him, his smirk ever present on his face.

 

_Ah, that’s right, it’s Kuroo’s fault._

 

“Ah, no. It’s fine I guess,” he replied, shifting the heavy yet small box in his grip.

 

For this early in the morning, it seemed to be much too hot for Kenma. It was odd, really. The weather reports hadn’t suggested any extreme heat waves like this. And to think that he could have been home right now, still snuggled into his nice, warm bed. Or he could have been beating that one boss in his new game that he couldn’t beat the last few times. But that was not the case. Somehow, Kuroo and Hinata had managed to drag him out of his room (and forcing him to leave his phone and _all_ of his gaming systems at home) to help move some boxes into trucks for some unnamed charity with the Nekoma team (and Bokuto for some reason, who, in turn, brought Akaashi). Currently, he was moving a box that felt like it was filled to the brim with 20 pound weights. Or maybe it was bricks. Could it be steel bars? He didn’t know. All he knew was that he decidedly did not enjoy this.

 

“Hey! Kuroo! Look who came to help us!”

 

“Ohoho?” Kuroo snickered out.

 

_What is he laughing about no-_

 

“Good morning, Kuroo-san. I- uh, I’d like to… join you guys?”

 

_...no…_

 

“Well well well, if it isn’t Karasuno’s genius setter. What on earth are you doing here?”

 

_Nononononononono-_

 

“I heard Hinata was coming to help some charities and… uh… I wanted to- uh- to help! Yeah…”

 

_God, why have you forsaken me?_

 

“I get the feeling that you and shrimpy over here just wanted to race to see who could get the most boxes in or something, but sure. Those boxes in there need to be put with these right here in… Hmmm… I can't remember which truck it was… Oh! Kenma, you’ve got one of them, so you’re heading to that turck, right? Just follow him and put them together.”

 

_Damn you, Kuroo Tetsurou._

 

“I, uh, well, s-sure I guess…” He stuttered out. Already, his palms were starting to get sweaty, but he couldn’t tell if it was from the strain of holding his box of bricks for so long or the prospect of being alone with this seemingly terrifying setter.

 

He wasn’t given much time to dwell in his thoughts, however. The kid had picked up three boxes ( _How?_ ) and was now waiting for Kenma to lead the way.

 

He hoped he wasn’t being too obvious in trying to walk just a tiny bit faster than the kid. Unfortunately for him, their truck was completely on the other side of the building, where no other people were. It was a perfect recipe for disaster to him.

 

_Truck #33052, truck #33052, truck #33052… Ah!_

 

He mentally cheered when the truck came into sight. All they had to do was round this corner…

 

...And run straight into a body.

 

Kenma had been walking so fast that the force of the impact had knocked him down, which left the box of (maybe) iron bars to fall straight onto his foot.

 

“ACK!”

 

“Huh? Oh sorry, didn’t see you th-” A look of surprise came upon the man’s tan face .”Holy crap, are you okay? That box looks heavy… Here, I got it.” The mystery man picked the box up and off of Kenma’s poor, bruised foot with ease (was he really that weak?). They were surprised to find a small trickle of red liquid spilling slowly from his leg. Another man, this one shorter than the other (and with pink hair, what the hell?), offered his hand with a soft “Do you think you can stand?”

 

Thinking about standing and actually standing proved to be two completely different things, however, and Kenma found himself unable to put any weight on his foot without extreme pain. Tears began to well in his eyes as his lip began to quiver. _Don’t cry, do not cry… I- Where is Kuroo? I want him… Or Shoyo…_

 

A single tear fell down his cheek. This seemed to be mystery man #2’s queue to realise something was wrong.

 

“Hey, don’t cry. Here, I’m not strong enough to pick you up, but I know someone who is…”

 

Before he could protest, the mystery man called out loudly. “ _IWAIZUMIIIIIIII!”_

 

“What?!?! I’m right here!” A short yet buff looking man jogged over to the two. “What do yo- Oh my god, Makki, what did you do?”

 

“Just help me carry him inside! His foot’s banged up.”

 

With a sigh, “Iwaizumi” turned around and picked him up piggyback style. It was then that they realized a stiff and seemingly confused and terrified Kageyama standing nearby. “Oh hey, do you know where… Wait a minute, you’re Karasuno’s setter! What the hell are _you_ doing here?”

 

“I...uh… was helping Nekoma with their… charity… work…”

 

“Wow, the freak setter actually has feelings, huh? Well, I suppose that’s fine. Hey, can you get his supervisor or something?I’m taking him back inside.”

 

“Oh, uh, yeah sure!” And with that, he was off and running back in the direction that they had come from. Leaving Kenma alone with three mystery men.

 

“By the way, my name’s Hanamaki Takahiro. This is Iwaizumi Hajime who’s carrying you, and that guy-” He gestured to the man who was carrying his box, “-is Matsukawa Issei. If I heard correctly, you’re from Nekoma?”

 

“...yeah… I’m Kozume Kenma.” He said, looking away from the three prying eyes. Before he knew it, they were inside what seemed to be a garage or storage room filled to the brim with boxes of many sizes. There were many others in there, however very few seemed to pay them any mind.

 

Iwaizumi set him down on a sturdy box, guiding his leg up to a slightly higher box. “Hmm, I think Oikawa was the only one who brought in his phone. We’re gonna go see if he’ll call a doctor or something. You stay here.”

 

Finally, he was alone as the three sprinted off in different directions, presumably to find this “Oikawa”. He breathed in a sigh, hoping to treasure this moment of bliss for a while longer-

 

“KENMAAAAAAA!!!”

 

He jumped as he heard Hinata shouting his name. Following close behind was Kuroo and Yaku, then Kageyama, then…

 

_The entire Nekoma team (plus Bokuto and Akaashi)._

 

_So much for my silent moment._

 

“Kenma, are you okay?”

 

“How’s your leg?”

 

“Why are you in here?”

 

“Who are these people?”

 

Lev, Yaku, Hinata and Kuroo were towering over him, bombarding him with questions and worried looks.

 

“Ah, it hurts a bit, but I think I’ll be fine. And, uh, I really don’t know any of these people.”

 

“Hmm, they seem familiar,” Shoyo pondered aloud, “I can’t put my finger on it, but it feels like I’ve seen them before-”

 

“I heard someone was in need of assistan- ehhhh?!?”

 

Hinata and Kageyama looked over in shock for a moment before Hinata screamed. “I-It’s the Great King!”

 

Yet another (fairly pretty) mystery man, presumably “Oikawa”, had jogged over to them, cell phone in hand with a happy expression on his face. This expression quickly changed to one of extreme malice and hidden anger. “Ah, if it isn’t my _delightful_ junior and his lovely friend. Why on earth are you two here? Were you the ones who hurt this poor, poor boy here? I wouldn’t be surprised if it was, you rude little ingrate…”

 

With an equally angry face, Kageyama screamed out,”No, it wasn’t us, we came to help!”

 

“I bet if it wasn’t for you annoyances, he wouldn’t be hurt, would he? Figure that you’re just as awful off the court as you are on-”

 

“ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!”

 

Kuroo stared them all down with mild annoyance showing in his facial features. All of them were immediately silent.

 

“Good. Kenma, are you alright? While those two were bickering, I took the liberty of sending Yaku to find some medicines or something for you. See, I’m such a nice person, aren’t I?”

 

“Not really.” “Ehhhhh?!?!”

 

~~~

Yaku had returned moments later, leading them all towards a room in the back where he had found some bandages and medical supplies.

 

“Whoa, Yaku-san, this place seems so creepy!” “Shut up for a minute, Lev.” “Sorry Yaku-san!”

 

“And done!” Matsukawa said confidently. He had just finished wrapping Kenma’s leg securely (surprisingly, no one else in the room knew how to do it.) They all sighed with relief. Half of the Sejioh team were cramped into the dimly lit underground room, along with some of the Nekoma players and Hinata and Kageyama. Needless to say none of them were particularly happy with this situation.

 

“Great, now can we leave? This place is giving me the creeps,” complained Hanamaki. “Plus, those two have been staring eachother down for the past half hour.”

 

The two in question ignored him in favor of bickering again. At the moment, they seemed to be arguing over whose ace was a better one.

 

“Iwa-chan is so strong and manly compared to your wimpy ace!”

 

“Hey, Asahi-san in amazing! Have you seen his straights? They’re much better than any proffesional I’ve ever seen! With my sets, we’ll kick ass!”

 

“Hah, with your sets, you still don’t stand a chance against me and my Iwa-chan!”

 

The tension in the room seemingly tripled with just that comment, and for a moment, all was quiet. Suddenly, they were on top of each other, scratching and clawing, insults spewing every which way.

 

“O-oi! Shittykawa! Get off of hi- hey, stop, or you’ll-”

 

With a loud thump, the door banged shut.

 

Without hesitation, Kuroo and Iwaizumi ran to the door, yanking at it with all of their might. It didn’t budge.

 

“Well, shit. We’re stuck.”

 

“What do you mean we’re _stuck_?”

 

“I meant what I said, Trashykawa. We’re stuck. All because _you_ couldn’t let go of a stupid grudge.”

 

“Uhh…”

 

Kenma looked over to a shaking Hinata. “Shoyo, what’s wrong?” He said, slowly reaching out to the shivering boy.

 

“I-I-I do-don’t do we-ll with ti-tight spaces like th-th-these… eugh.”

 

He was out like a light. It was as though a button had been pushed, sending everyone into a flurry of action and confusion.

 

“OI, DUMBASS! GET UP!”

 

“Shoyo, are you okay?”

 

“Oh no, someone call for help!”

 

“I have no bars!”

 

“So, what do we do?”

 

Iwaizumi hummed. “Wait.”

 

~~~

 

3 hours.

 

That’s how long they had been down there. Within the three hour long timespan, both Shoyo and Lev had passed out, Hanamaki had had a silent panic attack and hadn’t said a word since, Kyoken, Yahaba, Kageyama and Oikawa had had to pee in a bottle in the back of the room (“But… I kinda have to…” “Hold. it. In.”), and Kenma and Kuroo had calmly sat by the door, waiting for a saviour to come.

 

“Hey Kuroo.”

 

“Yeah Kitten?”

 

“Are...Are we going to die down here?”

 

“What? No, that’s ridiculous, why would you say that?”

 

“The lights upstairs just shut out.”

 

“...Oh. Well, shit.”

 

“This is all my fault,” Kenma proclaimed. “Had I just watched where I was going, we wouldn’t have-”

 

He was cut off to a sharp slap on his cheek. He recoiled in surprise, looking up at an angry Kuroo.

 

“No, it’s not. You were doing what I told you to, so it wasn’t your fault. Look, we’ll get out of here, okay?” Kuroo stood. “The lock didn’t seem too sturdy. Maybe… Yo, Iwaizumi, help me try to break this door!”

 

Iwaizumi looked up in surprise before giving a short nod and standing. “Alright, we go on three. One, two, THREE!”

 

_Flump._

 

Laying in a pile on the floor outside of the stuffy backroom were Iwaizumi, Kuroo, and an unsuspecting Bokuto, who had, both fortunately and unfortunately, opened thedoor at the same time that Kuroo and Iwaizumi had ran into it. With a soft groan of displeasure, the three males stood up. Outside of the door stood Akaashi with a pissed off look on his features.

 

“I told you they were down here, Bokuto-san.”

 

~~~

“We are _never_ doing that again.”

 

“Agreed. Uh, hey, sorry about earlier, Tobio-chan.”

 

“Oh, uh… It’s fine. I was kind of a douche as well…”

 

“Truce?” Oikawa held out his hand to his junior.

 

“....Truce.”

 

“We should totally do that again sometime! Right Yaku-sa-”

 

“NO.”

 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr! It's AngelaHearts. Much luv!  
> ~Angie


End file.
